lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.02 Pilot, Deel 2 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof | Info=Geregisseerd door: J.J. Abrams}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- of Kate, Charlie, Jack walking in woods. No rain or clouds. Jack is trying the transceiver. CHARLIE: Anything? JACK: You keep asking me if there's anything. CHARLIE: Pardon me for sounding desperate, but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one was going to find us unless we get that transceiver working. So, is there anything? JACK: No. CHARLIE: Okay. KATE Charlie: What were you doing in the bathroom? CHARLIE: I thought you could tell. I was getting sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek. KATE: No, I'm glad you came, Charlie. CHARLIE: Every trek needs a coward. KATE: You're not a coward. shot of Charlie's reaction. We hear a tapping sound. FLASHBACK to Charlie on the airplane, tapping his ring against the seat's armrest, looking miserable. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Are you alright, sir. CHARLIE: I'm good. Thanks. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Can I get you a water? CHARLIE irritated: I'm fine. Thank you. Please. FLIGHT ATTENDANT but looking unconvinced: Alright. of Charlie looking back down the aisle to see some Flight Attendants talking in the back of the plane. One Flight Attendant starts walking toward Charlie who bolts (this is where he bumps into Jack). Charlie's trying to get into a bathroom, but they are locked. He bolts again away from the Flight Attendants that are following him. He's goes through the row where Shannon and Boone are. Shannon says, "Excuse me," in an annoyed voice. The turbulence starts. Flight Attendant makes her announcement about returning to your seat. Charlie gets into a bathroom and locks the door. He takes off his shoe to reveal a baggy of heroin. FLIGHT ATTENDANT the bathroom door: Sir, are you alright? CHARLIE: Just a minute. takes some of the drugs. We hear knocking. Just a minute. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: I'm going to have to ask that you open the door, please. looking into the mirror with a drugged out/relieved look on his face. We hear more knocking. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Open the door now, sir. drops the drugs into the sink, then goes to open the cabinet beneath (presumably to make the drugs fall down there?) Suddenly there's a big bump of turbulence, and Charlie goes flying into the ceiling. He opens the door and falls down with a food cart rolling toward him. He rolls out of the way just in time, crawls to a seat and puts the seatbelt and oxygen mask on. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Shannon sunbathing. Boone enters. BOONE: Hey, we're going through some clothes, sorting them. I see you found your bag. C'mon, you want to give us a hand? SHANNON: Not really. You're wasting your time, they're coming. walks away. CLAIRE next to Shannon: Is that your boyfriend? SHANNON: My brother, Boone. God's friggin' gift to humanity. CLAIRE: I used to have a stomach. SHANNON: You know what it is? CLAIRE: Not yet. I haven't felt the baby move since yesterday. of tide pool. Jin getting an urchin. Sun looking on. Michael enters. MICHAEL: Excuse me. Hey, have you seen my boy? SUN: something in Korean. says something and motions for Sun to button her top button which she does. MICHAEL: Sorry. off camera Walt! Walt! of Walt carrying a leash. WALT: Vincent! Vincent! Come here boy. finds handcuffs lying on the ground. MICHAEL up: Hey, what did I tell you, after everything's that's happened? WALT: I thought that maybe Vincent would be around. MICHAEL: I told you to stay on the beach. WALT: This is so close to the beach I thought that this would be okay. MICHAEL: Don't do that. You listen to me. I mean what I say. Do you understand? gives him a dirty look. Michael looks down to see the handcuffs in Walt's hands. MICHAEL: What is this? WALT: I just found them. looks around, worried. MICHAEL a protective arm around Walt: Come here. COMMERCIAL BREAK see a fight between Sawyer and Sayid on the beach. People standing around watching. MICHAEL: Hey guys, c'mon. JACK: Hey, break it up. Break it up. and Sawyer mouth off at each other. SAYID: Tell everyone what you told me. Tell them that I crashed the plane. Go on, tell them -- SAWYER: The shoe fits, buddy. JACK: What is going on? words between Sawyer and Sayid (I can't really understand.) MICHAEL the handcuffs to Jack: My kid found these in the jungle. SAWYER: This guy was sitting in the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up. Hands folded underneath a blanket. And for some reason, just pointing this out, the guy I saw next to him didn't make it. SAYID: Thank you so much for observing my behavior. SAWYER: You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded. tries to get to Sawyer again to hit him. SAWYER: Bring it. KATE: Stop. backs off. KATE: We found the transceiver but it's not working. Can anybody help? SAYID: Yes. I might be able to. SAWYER: Oh great, let's trust this guy. HURLEY: Hey, we're all in this together, man. Let's treat each other with a little respect. SAWYER: Shut up, lardo. JACK: Hey, give it a break. SAWYER: Whatever you say, doc. You're the hero. BOONE: You guys found the cockpit? nods Any survivors? JACK: No. SAYID at the transceiver: It's dual-band military spec. Chances are the battery is good, but the radio is dead. KATE: Can you fix it? SAYID: I need some time. ROSE approaching: Doctor, the man with the shrapnel, I think you should take a look at him. of Sayid sitting on the beach, opening the transceiver. Hurley enters. HURLEY: Chain-smoking jackass. SAYID: Some people have problems. HURLEY: Some people have problems? Us. Him. You're okay. I like you. SAYID: You're okay, too. HURLEY: Hurley. reaches out to shake Sayid's hand, then sees he's busy with the transceiver and puts it down SAYID to shake hands: Sayid. HURLEY: How do you know how to do all that? SAYID: I was a military communications officer. HURLEY: Oh yeah? You ever see battle? SAYID: I fought in the Gulf War. HURLEY: No way. I have a buddy who fought over there. He was in the 104th Airborne. What were you, Air force, Army? SAYID: The Republican Guard. of the ocean. Kate is taking a sexy bath. Sun comes up and says something in Korean pointing to indicate that Kate she's wanted somewhere see Kate walking to Sayid on the beach, drying her hair. KATE: Is it working? SAYID: Seems to be, except we're not picking up a signal. KATE: Why are you trying to pick up a signal, aren't we trying to send one? SAYID: Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. Bars would show the radio's getting reception. KATE: We need the bars? SAYID: We could broadcast blind, hope that someone, maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that would be a waste of the battery. It might not last for long. There is one thing we could try. KATE: What? SAYID: Seeing if we could get a signal from high ground. KATE: How high? looks up. Camera pans high up the mountain. of Marshal with shrapnel, Jack is working on him. Suddenly Kate is there, and Jack seems surprised. KATE: How is he? Can you do anything? JACK: Pull out the shrapnel. KATE: But you said yesterday that... JACK: I know, but that was yesterday. I was hoping he'd be at a hospital by now. If I leave him like this he'll be dead within a day. If I open him up, and I can control the bleeding, and if he doesn't go into sepsis, and if I can find some antibiotics, he might be alright. KATE: I'm going on a hike. JACK: Sorry? KATE: Sayid fixed the transceiver but we can't use it. Not from here. JACK: Kate, wait a minute. KATE: You said that we have to send out a signal. JACK: Look, you saw what that thing did to the pilot. KATE: Yeah, I did. What makes you think we're any safer here than we are in the jungle? JACK: Wait for me, I don't know how long... look at the Marshal. KATE: Sayid said the batteries won't last. JACK: Alright, if you see or hear anything -- anything -- run. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sun and Jin at the beach. Jin is cutting up the urchin. Sun reaches for a piece and he slaps her hand. He takes off with a tray of it. She looks disgusted and undoes her top button. of Jin offering urchin to Hurley. HURLEY: What's that? What? Eat that? Dude, dude, I'm starving, but I'm nowhere near that hungry. No. No thank you. No way, no. of comic book with polar bear. Comic book is in Spanish. MICHAEL: The comic's in Spanish. Do you read Spanish? WALT: No. I found it. MICHAEL: Tell you what, when we get home I'll get you another dog. walks away. Shot of Charlie getting his drugs out. Then we see Hurley on the beach, Jack comes up. JACK: Hey, need your help. HURLEY: Okay. JACK: I need you to help go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find, especially things ending in -myacin and -cillin, those are antibiotics. HURLEY: What's this for? of Charlie doing drugs. Then of Shannon almost crying. Boone comes up. BOONE: What are you doing? SHANNON: I think I was mean to him. BOONE: What? SHANNON: To that guy from the gate, he wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives. BOONE: C'mon Shannon. We're trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should come and help out. You're just being worthless over here. SHANNON: I'm being what? BOONE: What do you want me to say? You're sitting on your ass staring at bodies. SHANNON: I've just been through a trauma here, okay? BOONE: We've all been through a trauma. The only difference is, is that since the crash you've actually given yourself a pedicure. SHANNON: You know what? It is so easy to make fun of me. You're good at it. I get it. BOONE: I wish I didn't have to waste my time making fun of you. I wish I didn't have a reason. And yeah, it is easy, Shannon SHANNON: Screw you, you don't have the slightest idea of what I am thinking. BOONE: I have more of an idea than you think I do. SHANNON: No, you don't. BOONE: Okay, Shannon. Then what are you thinking? sees Kate and Sayid preparing to leave. SHANNON: I'm going with them, on the hike. BOONE: Yeah? SHANNON: Yep. I'm going. BOONE: No you're not. Shannon. Shannon! SHANNON Kate and Sayid: I'd like to come with you. BOONE: She's not going -- this is what she does. SHANNON: The hell I'm not:. You don't know what the hell I do. BOONE: She makes really bad decisions that upset her family, which at the moment is me. SHANNON: Shut up, and stop trying to be charming. Kate and Sayid I'm coming with you. KATE: I don't know if that's such a good idea. SHANNON: What are you 2 years older than me, please. Charlie who has entered You're going, aren't you? CHARLIE: Yeah, are you? SHANNON: Yep. CHARLIE: Yeah, I'm definitely going. KATE: Look, everybody can come, but we're leaving now. CHARLIE Shannon: You couldn't tell from that, but she's actually really nice. of Sawyer smoking, reading his letter. He sees the others walking off. see the "hikers" in the jungle and Sawyer is with them. KATE: You decided to join us. SAWYER: I'm a complex guy, sweetheart. of them making their way up a steep mountain. of Michael on the beach where Walt left him. Jack comes into the frame and opens a make-up type bag, looking for something. MICHAEL: What are you looking for? JACK: Some sort of blade. How's your son? MICHAEL: Walt? Yeah, I think he'll be alright. JACK: How old is he? MICHAEL: 9 -- 10. 10. Walt's more worried about his dog than anything. The dog was on the plane, so -- kids, you know. JACK: Is it a Lab? MICHAEL: Yeah. JACK: Yeah? I saw him yesterday in the jungle. MICHAEL: What? Where? JACK: Over there. A couple hundred yards in or so. He looked good. finds a straight-edge razor. Shot of Locke with the Backgammon pieces. Walt approaches, curious. WALT: What is it, like checkers? LOCKE: Not really, it's a better game than checkers. You play checkers with your Pop? WALT: No, I live in Australia with my mom. LOCKE: You've got no accent. WALT: Yeah, I know. We move a lot. She got sick. She died a couple of weeks ago. LOCKE: You're having a bad month. WALT: I guess. LOCKE: Backgammon's the oldest game in the world. Archeologists found sets when they excavated the ancient ruins of Mesopotamia -- 5,000 years old. That's older than Jesus Christ. WALT: Did they have dice and stuff? LOCKE nods: But their dice weren't made of plastic. Their dice were made of bones. WALT: Cool. LOCKE: Two players. Two sides. One is light, one is dark. Walt, do you want to know a secret? of Claire writing in her diary. Jin approaches and offers her some urchin. She shakes her head, but then gives in and takes some. CLAIRE: No, no thank you. That's okay. keeps insisting Okay, thanks. eats some and then feels her baby move. She jumps up and makes Jin touch her belly. CLAIRE: Oh, I just felt it. Come here, feel this. resists, but Claire keeps insisting. Please. Do you feel that; it's a kick. There, right there, there's a foot. Hey, he's moving around. He. He. I guess I think you're a he. of group in jungle. SAWYER: Okay, wide open space. You should check the radio, see if we're good. SAYID: We're not going to have any reception here. SAWYER: Just try it. SAYID: I don't want to waste the batteries. SAWYER: I'm not asking you to keep it on all day. SAYID: We're still blocked by the mountain. SAWYER: Just check the damn radio. SAYID: If I just check we might not have any juice left when we get to... all turn toward a sound they hear. Sounds of growling, movement. SHANNON: Oh my god. BOONE: What the hell is that? KATE: Something's coming. CHARLIE: It's coming towards us I think. KATE: C'mon, let's move. all start running off. SHANNON: I shouldn't have come on this hike! of them running, but Sawyer stands and faces the bear. KATE to go back: Sawyer. SAYID Kate: Let him go. pulls out a gun and shoots. The bear drops just as it almost gets to Sawyer. SHANNON: That's a big bear. BOONE: Think that's what killed the pilot? looks at Charlie. CHARLIE: No that's a tiny, teeny version compared to that. KATE: Guys, this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear. COMMERCIAL BREAK of Jack and Hurley with the Marshal getting ready to take out the shrapnel. HURLEY: Sure he's out? JACK: He's out. HURLEY: How do you know he won't wake up when you yank that thing out? JACK: I don't. HURLEY: Hey, guy, are you awake? Hey, there's a rescue plane, we're saved. Yay! Yeah, he's out. So what's... JACK: Look, it's unlikely he'll regain consciousness but the pain might bring him around. And if it does I need you to hold him down. HURLEY: I'm not so good around blood. JACK: Then don't look. HURLEY: Yeah, but I'm not so good around blood. JACK: Just do the best you can, okay? Don't look. HURLEY: Okay like he's praying or something, mumbling something to himself. pulls the shrapnel out. HURLEY: Oh. No. Dude. JACK: Hand me those strips. HURLEY: Dude. JACK: Just hand me the strips I need to get this bleeding stopped. HURLEY: I don't think I can. Oh, what, what, what's going on? looks down JACK: Just hand me the strips, give them to me. looks sick. Hurley, don't even think about it. Hey! passes out on the Marshal Damn it! of the group in the jungle. BOONE: That can't be a polar bear. SAYID and KATE the same time: It's a polar bear. SHANNON: Yeah, but polar bears don't usually live in a jungle. CHARLIE: Spot on. SAYID: Polar bears don't live near this far south. BOONE: This one does. SAWYER: Did. It did. KATE Sawyer: Where did that come from? SAWYER: Probably bear village. How the hell would I know? KATE: Not the bear, the gun. SAWYER: I got if off one of the bodies. SAYID: One of the bodies? SAWYER: Yeah, one of the bodies. KATE: People don't carry guns on planes. SAWYER: They do if they're a U.S. Marshal, sweet cheeks. There was one on the plane. KATE: How do you know that? SAWYER: I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster so I took the gun. I thought it might come in handy. Guess what? I just shot a bear. KATE: So why do you think he's a Marshal? SAWYER: Because he had a clip-on badge. holds up a badge I took that too, thought it was cool. SAYID: I know who you are. You're the prisoner. SAWYER: I'm the what? SAYID: You found a gun on a U.S. Marshal? Yes, I believe you did. You knew who he was because you were the one he was bringing back to the States. Those handcuffs were on you. That's how you knew there was a gun. SAWYER: Piss off. SAYID: That's who you are you son-of-a-bitch. SAWYER: You're as suspicious of me as I am of you. SAYID: But you are the prisoner. SAWYER: Fine, I'm the criminal. You're the terrorist. We can all play a part. Shannon Who do you want to be? Sawyer turns, Kate grabs the gun and points it at him. KATE: Does anybody know how to use a gun? CHARLIE: I think you just pull the trigger. SAYID: Don't use the gun. KATE: I want to take it apart. CHARLIE: Oh. SAYID: There's a button on the grip. Push that, it will eject the magazine. There's still a round in the chamber, hold the grip, pull the top part of the gun. gives the magazine to Sayid and the gun to Sawyer. SAWYER Kate's arm: I know your type. KATE: I'm not so sure. SAWYER: Yeah, I've been with girls like you. KATE: Not girls exactly like me. walks off a ways and then we get a FLASHBACK. of Kate on the plane. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Can I get you a refill? KATE: No. I'm fine with this. Thank you. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: You sir, can I get you anything? Cocktail? Soda? MARSHAL: Just coffee sweetheart, black. FLIGHT ATTENDANT disgusted: Coffee, sure. MARSHAL: You look worried. I'd be worried, too, if I was you. But you've got to stay positive, kiddo. You know, there's always that off chance that they'll believe your story. I know I sure did. KATE: I don't care what you believe. MARSHAL: Oh, I know that's true. That has always been true. You sure you don't want some more juice? KATE: Yeah, I'm sure. of Kate with hands cuffed. Then the turbulence starts to happen. Flight Attendant makes the fasten seatbelt announcement. KATE: I have one favor to ask. MARSHAL: Really? This ought to be good. turbulence causes the big drop with a woman hitting the ceiling. A big black/silver case hits the Marshal on the head. He passes out. The masks come down and Kate can't reach because of the handcuffs. She gets the key from the Marshal's pocket and unlocks the handcuffs. She puts her mask on and then puts a mask on the Marshal. The back of the plane rips off. SAYID: We should keep moving. of Jack with the Marshal. The Marshal wakes up and grabs Jack's shirt. MARSHAL: Where is she? JACK: Who? of Kate walking with the group. Sayid getting the transceiver out. SAWYER: Oh, now's a good time to check the radio. Not before, but now. SAYID: We're up higher. SAWYER: Yes, we are. SAYID: Hey, we've got a bar. Mayday, mayday. hear feedback KATE: What is that? SAYID: Feedback. KATE: Feedback from what? What would do that? SAYID: I don't know. SAWYER: I'll tell you what would do that. This guy not fixing the radio. This thing doesn't even work. SAYID: No, no, no, no, no. It's not broken. We can't transmit because something else is already transmitting. CHARLIE: Transmitting from where? SHANNON: What? SAYID: Somewhere close. The signal's strong. CHARLIE: Somewhere close, you mean on the island, that's great. BOONE: Maybe it's other survivors? SHANNON: From our plane, how would they even: SAWYER: What kind of transmission is it? SAYID: It could be a SAT phone, maybe a radio signal... KATE: Can we listen to it? SAYID: Let me get the frequency first, hold on. SAWYER: There's no transmission. KATE: Shut up. CHARLIE: The rescue party, it has to be. hear the transmission. It's French, the French are coming. I've never been so happy to hear the French. KATE: I never took French, what is she saying? SAYID: Does anyone speak French? BOONE: She does. SHANNON: No, I don't. What? BOONE: What the hell are you talking about? You spent a year in Paris. SHANNON: Drinking, not studying. hear a voice from the radio. RADIO: Iteration 7294531. CHARLIE: Okay, what's that? SAYID: Oh, no, no, no, no. KATE: No, no, no, what? SAYID: The batteries are dying. KATE: How much time do we have? SAYID: Not much. BOONE: I've heard you speak French. Listen to this. Listen to it. SHANNON: I can't. SAWYER: You speak French, or not? Because that would be nice. RADIO: Iteration 17... CHARLIE: That voice is weird. What is that? BOONE, SAYID, and KATE to Shannon: C'mon: can hear some of the transmission: Il est dore. SHANNON: It's repeating. SAYID: She's right. BOONE: What? SAYID: It's a loop. Iteration, it's repeating the same message. The counter -- the next number will end 533. RADIO: Iteration: 17294533. SAWYER: Does anyone know what the hell he's talking about? SAYID: It's a running count of the number of times the message has repeated. It's roughly 30 seconds long so, how long...? see him trying to figure it out in his head. SAWYER: Don't forget to carry the 1, chief. SHANNON: She's saying, she's saying: "Please help me, please come get me." SAWYER: Or, she's not. You don't even speak French. KATE: Let her listen. BOONE: Shut up man. CHARLIE: The battery. The battery. RADIO: Iteration 17294535. SHANNON translating: I'm alone now, on the island alone. Please someone come. The others, they're, they're dead. It killed them. It killed them all. BOONE: That was good. SAYID: 16 years. SAWYER: What? SAYID: 16 years and 5 months, that's the count. BOONE: What the hell are you talking about? SAYID: The iterations. It's a distress call, a plea for help, a mayday. If the count is right it's been playing over and over for 16 years. BOONE: Someone else was stranded here? KATE: Maybe they came for them? SAWYER: If someone came why is it still playing? CHARLIE: Guys, where are we? Category: Transcripten